Applying an insulative coating to a metal substrate can be a troublesome task. When the insulative coating applied includes other components such as precious metals, coating adherence problems often arise. Further, when the insulative coating includes additional components, the rheology of the slurry used to apply the coating should be sufficient to apply the coating easily yet prevent settling of the components. Further, the techniques and process parameters used to apply the coating to the metal substrate may adversely affect the coating performance. An insulative coating may be applied to a folded metal substrate by dipping the substrate into a coating bath. However, dipping has the disadvantage of traversing of the coating from the peaks to the valley of the folded metal substrate. Additional problems may arise if the coated metal substrate undergoes subsequent process steps.
The present invention overcomes many of the deficiencies of prior art metal substrates with insulative coatings and methods of making the same.